Arlo
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1=Overview |tab2=History |tab3=Relationships |tab4=Gallery}}---- Arlo is one of the primary antagonists of unORDINARY and is a student of Wellston High. He is also the school's King and strives to maintain order in Wellston until he was eventually usurped. Appearance Arlo is a 4th year high school student with curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and small light-blue stud earrings. He is seen wearing a Wellston school uniform and a vest during school hours. He is also noticeably taller than most other students. His speech bubbles are pale yellow. When using his ability, his eyes glow with a bright blue light. Personality Arlo has the reputation of coming off as confident, calm, and collected in all circumstances. Very rarely will he ever lose his temper in public, knowing that one mistake will sully his perfect image. Arrogant, patient, and cunning, he is also fully aware of the benefits of his position and uses them to manipulate others to his own favor; he has even gotten away with treating the more powerful Seraphina with a degree of disrespect. His early appearances and flashbacks seem to paint him as a jock-like individual. He likes winning, but not as much as he likes to draw out the agony of defeat for his opponents. Arlo is completely fixated on the "proper order" of the social hierarchy. Chapter 35 Chapter 50 Since he became King, he feels obligated to take action against anyone who does not fit on said hierarchy, even if they're his superiors. As a god-tier and the (former) King of the most prestigious school in the area, Arlo believes that the powerful have to set an example for the weaker students and has high expectations for those of high rank. Therefore, should someone not act according to their rank, he will try to put that person back in their "proper place". This obsession with order seems to stem from him having to spend years rebuilding Wellston's hierarchy after his predecessor left it in shambles. As the story progresses, however, Arlo slowly realizes that he might be the only one in school who actually takes this philosophy seriously. Arlo detests bullying and has stated on numerous occasions that bullying is a waste of time. However, he hasn't seriously gone out of his way to put a stop to it since he ascended to King, and so bullying remains commonplace in Wellston. He has even been known to allow (and sometimes order) bullies to attack those beneath them just to make a point. His actions towards rebellious upstarts have been harsh, though he considers it merely to be him doing his job as maintaining the hierarchy. To Arlo, there's a major distinction between measuring one's strength against those in their league and feeling proud of beating up someone who had no fighting chance. Arlo is not without his faults, however; arguably his biggest ones being an inability to face his mistakes and an unwillingness to accept the flaws of his hierarchy. However, as the situation at Wellston and his relationships with others continued to degrade, he finally accepted his own involvement in letting things escalate. At the same time, he also does not blame others for no longer trusting him following his various manipulations. Due to his personality and cunning nature, Arlo is often called Asslo by many readers. Even Uru-chan herself has used this nickname, or almost did, stopping out of the wish to survive and create more episodes (and not getting stabbed by a fork). The nickname has also been used canonically, as Remi was seen using it. Bonus Episodes Introduction Arlo was one of the three characters to by introduced by Uru-chan. He's presented as the "lovable bad guy" of the story and threatened to stab Uru-chan with a fork when she was about to call him "Asslo".Bonus Episode L is for Loser Elaine mentions to Arlo how John's lock of hair looked like the letter "L". Levels and Tiers Arlo's stats appeared on the tier list and is revealed to be a god-tier. After Uru-chan's presentation of abilities, Arlo raised his hand and asked where the next episode was.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Arlo Stats.jpg|Arlo's stats Arlo Forcefield.jpeg|Arlo using his barrier as a force field Arlo traps Rein.jpeg|Arlo trapping Rein within his barrier Arlo walk.jpeg|Arlo walks through his barrier Arlo Elite.png|Arlo as an elite-tier. Arlo High.png|Arlo ascends to high-tier. Barrier: Arlo is capable of creating defensive barriers and can use them as force fields and makeshift traps thanks to his ability, Barrier. His barriers also can also inflict damage by reflecting attacks onto the attacker. While his barriers are, for the most part, unbreakable, Arlo can simply walk through them as if they don't exist.Chapter 16 However, Arlo can be hurt if one of his barriers are broken.Chapter 17 It should be noted that during his second year, Arlo was an elite-tier with a level of 4.8 before ascending to high-tier with a level of 5.4 that same year. At some point, he cultivated his ability to the point where he ascended to a god-tier.Chapter 137 Physical abilities Arlo has shown that he is capable of hand to hand combat without using his ability. As shown in his battle against John, Arlo manged to use his arm to knock away John's windblade, without the aid of his Barrier. According to a Fireside Chat with Uru-chan, Isen, who is capable of stopping a semi truck with his bare hands, is incapable of budging Arlo's arm. Arlo's passive is invulnerability to most attacks. This is shown multiple times when John punches Arlo and Arlo is unaffected. Intelligence Not only is he powerful, but he is also a cunning planner as he was the one who orchestrated Seraphina's suspension as well as other elaborate plans to wear down John's patience and get him to reveal his true colours.Chapter 28 When Seraphina was found unconscious at John's house and was almost captured again, Arlo was able to discern John's plan of stalling while Elaine could not.Chapter 73 Quotes * (On Rei inviting him to sit down with him) "No, I prefer to stand. I enjoy looking down on people." Chapter 79 * (On John stating Arlo's frequent presence on the roof) "Yeah, it's quiet here. It can clear my mind. And I don't have to bother with all the nonsense down below." ''Chapter 52 * (Holden asking him what to do, with Sera suspended) ''"Nothing. We wait for the news to spread...Then we watch the school break him down, bit by bit." * (To Cecile) "You insult both Rei and Remi... I let it slide. Now, you disrespect Seraphina, then ignore a direct order from me? That's not gonna fly." ''Chapter 109 * (thinking about Rei) "''You couldn't kill him if he let you." * (thinking about EMBER) "Rei was just being his idiotic self! He didn't deserve to die for it!" * (To John) "Why not keep your distance? It's because you want all the authority of a king without having to deal with any of the burden. So you're leeching off of me, just how you leeched off Seraphina, you're '''greedy'"'' Notes & Trivia * A reoccurring gag in UnOrdinary is Arlo threatening people with a fork. He did this in to Isen in the latter's imaginationChapter 24 and to Uru-chan in the UnOrdinary Bonus Episode. ** It's revealed in a flashback in Chapter 137 Isen's imagination stems from his and Blyke's first confrontation with Arlo. Arlo's first demonstration of power was snatching a fork away from a student eating lunch and throwing it hard enough to get stuck in the wall behind the duo. * Many fans and even Uru-chan have "affectionately" nicknamed him "Asslo". Even Remi calls him this in-comic.Chapter 61 ** Some fans have dubbed Arlo "Brolo" in Chapters 47 to 53, in which he seemed to be more friendly to John. This was later rectified when Arlo revealed the full extent of his plan, causing him to get the nickname Asslo back. * Arlo is taller than most of his peers.Chapter 13Chapter 14Chapter 44 * The name 'Arlo' means 'fortified hill', a possible reference to his ability. * His birthday is on 30th of July. * When Seraphina broke Arlo's barrier during turf wars, Arlo didn't cough up blood. However, during any other occasion where his barrier has been broken, Arlo started to cough up blood. Cameos * In Quimchee's webcomic [http://webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/list?title_no=986 I Love Yoo], Arlo's nickname "Asslo" appears in 10th place in the arcade game Fabio Kart.http://webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/episode-21/viewer?title_no=986&episode_no=23 * In Enjelicious's webtoon Age Matters, Arlo appears on the TV, singing with John about a petition to stop hair gel. (Episode 13) * It was revealed in a Twitter exchange between uru-chan and lifelight that Prince Hayashi of lifelight's [https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/my-dear-cold-blooded-king/list?title_no=961 My Dear Cold-Blooded King] had secretly been Arlo all along! When confronted by his creator over this revelation, Arlo merely stated that she had never asked. References Navigation Discussions SaveSave Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Turf War participant Category:God-tier Category:Wellston Students Category:King Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Antagonists